JIN Revolution Entertainment
JIN Revolution Enertainment '(진 혁명 엔터테인먼트) is a Korean-pop company under UP FRONT PROMOTION. The producer of the JIN Revolution Entertainment is Choo Jin-ho. The company was founded in 2010, with a total of four current main groups and one soloist under it. The main label of the group is Zetima. Main Groups Star Dolls Members *Mi-Hyun (미 현) *Ga-Yun (가 윤) *Su-Bin (수 빈) *Ae-chan (애 차) **Lyrics Writer: Choo Jin-ho, Million DOLLAR **Label: Zetima MiSO (Smile) Current Members *Kum-Ja (금 자) *Sook (숙) **Lyrics Writer: Kum Jing-ha **Label: @1 Former Members *Sang-hee (상 희;Graduated May 12,2012) *Bong-Cha (봉 차;Graduated May 12,2012) BaraJangmi (RoseRose) Members *Hea (좋음) *Yeun-ja (유 엔 자) *Ok-sun (유 엔 자) **Lyrics Writer: Choo Jin-ho, Kana **Label: Zetima ZOOM Jupiter Current Members *Riley (라 일 리) *Artemis (아 르 테 미스) *Maya (마 야) *Karen (카 렌) *Linn (폭포) **Lyrics Writer: Choo Jin-ho, Kana **Label: Zetima Former Members *Hannah (한 나; Graduated June 2,2013) JIN Revolution Trainees *Current Members: 10 *Active since: 2011 **Lyrics Writer: Kana **Label: Zetima Soloists *Sang He (상 희) Trivia *The artists under JIN Revolution Entertainment release two versions of their singles: Korean Version and Japanese version. *MiSO is the only group not signed under the Zetima label, and is the only group who doesn't get their lyrics written by Choo Jin-ho. *They consider their rival to be SM Entertainment. *Recieved "Most Successful Korean Idol Company" award from BARKS Japan two times in a row (2011 and 2012) *Mi-Hyun is the leader of the JIN Revolution Entertainment, while Ok-sun and Artemis are in charge of promotion. *The groups get 2 week vacations every other month. JIN Revolution Entertainment's Contract In 2013, a MiSO Fan account had leaked the JIN Revolution Entertainment contract. It was confirmed to be the actual contract after the use was threatened to delete the contract or have their account deactivated and be sued, and when Choo Jin-ho released an official statement about the leak, confirming to be the actual contract. Here are ''some ''of the rules and regulations: *'Dating Isn't Allowed: Dating destorys the pure idol image and can lead to rebellion and heartbreak, if the relationship does not end well, so it is banned. If members can't follow this rule, they will be fired immediately. *'No Plastic Surgery': We like to destroy the idea that all "K-Pop Idols" get plastic surgery, so the members are not allowed to get plastic surgery, at all. If members break this rule, it will result in a 6 month penalty, where the member will be forced to take a 6 month hiatus from their respective group. *'Members are not allowed to own social media accounts without permission': Members are only allowed to have certain social media accounts (Blogs, Twitter, Facebook). Members must always ask for permission before making one of these accounts. *'Outsiders are not allowed to know what happens at work': Unless it is a serious situation, outsiders, such as family and friends, are not allowed to know what happens behind the scenes, unless given official permission. *'Every member must have a passport': Every member has to have a passport, atleast by 2 to 3 months after joining. We'd like to go to foreign countries. *'Members must be present at events/practices': Members must be present at events/practices, unless they have a vaildated note as to why they can't show up. Groups get breaks for two weeks every other month, so there is no need to cut practice. If you do cut practice, you will be suspended from practice and group activites for three weeks. Category:JIN Revolution Entertainment Category:UP FRONT PROMOTION Category:2010 Debuts